Session Twelve
'' In the yard outside the church, Doru's remains burn and burn under the gazes of Dakira, Alyssandra, Kalil, Ireena, and Mirarook. Inside the church, Tansy and Ismark have set Father Donavich on his bed, having hurried him away from the sight before he could become aware of it. The sun, obscured behind the ever-present blanket of clouds, has risen higher, and the day has truly begun.Ismark Kolyanovich'' Party * Alyssandra, the Human Paladin/Warlock. * Dakira, the Dragonborn Bard. * Devi, the Drow Paladin. * Kalil, the Half-Elf Shadow Sorcerer. * Mirarook, the Half-Orc Monk. * Tansy, the Tiefling Light Cleric. All that Remains As the vampire spawn's remains burned down to ashes, Tansy and Ismark tried to come up with a story for Donavich. Ultimately, Ismark left it up to Tansy, as she was a cleric and he had no experience with these matters, hoping that she had. Tansy attempted to break the news to Father Donavich by telling him that his prayers had been answered, that his son's suffering had been ended, and that Doru had gone to the Morninglord's side. Father Donavich had been pleased by this news, but his joy had faded as he eventually realized what such a thing meant, a truth that Tansy and Ismark tried to deliver as gently as possible. While the two of them handled Father Donavich, outside the church Dakira, Alyssandra, Kalil, Ireena, and Mirarook stood watch as Doru's body finally burned down. Dakira asked what they should do now, to which Ireena said they would need to tell Father Donavich about this, and that she would need to decide what to do with Doru's remains, and, lastly, she had a favor to ask of them. Alyssandra offered to gather up the remains, producing a box for such a purpose from her satchel, and she, Ireena, and Dakira made quick work of it, and were done by the time Ismark and Tansy rejoined them outside, having left the priest to rest. Dakira apologized for their deception and asked how Father Donavich was, though she struggled to meet Tansy's eyes. Tansy gave Dakira a betrayed look and said that she had told Donavich his son had gone to the Morninglord, and that they had left him to rest. Alyssandra told Dakira not to apologize, as Tansy was just inexperienced and in time would understand the danger of leaving such creatures unchecked. Ismark leaned against the church doors and avoided looking at the large burn mark on the ground as he said that at least Doru was in a better place now, not locked in a basement, and that he should thank them on Doru's behalf, as Doru would have hated himself if he had snapped and hurt anyone. Tansy walked away, telling Ireena that she needed a drink, Ismark remarked that he had already mourned Doru once, and was unsure about what to do now. Ireena said that it was dangerous to wander alone, even inside the village, and that she had promised everyone a meal, and so led the way to the tavern. Regrouping Through the sun was rising, the streets were still quiet and empty, and every building boarded up and dark, until they arrived at the tavern. Though the tavern's lower windows were still shuttered, the light from within was still visible. At their approach, a raven that had been sitting on the sign outside the tavern flew away, causing the sign to swing and creek at the sudden movement. The interior of the tavern was warmer than the village outside, but nearly as empty. Large as the building was, the only people the party found within were the man working behind the bar, three Vistani women, and a drunken drow woman in full armor. The party split up, most going to get drinks or food from the barkeep, while Ireena went to check on the drow, introducing herself as the burgomaster and apologizing, saying that she had not heard anyone else had come through. When asked if she was alright, the drow gave a bitter laugh and said that she was as alright as she could be, and that it was her own fault for expecting the surface to be accepting. While those in the party who knew of drow regarded her warily from their various positions around the tavern, the references she made to the drow, the Underdark, and so on went over Ireena's head. While this was happening, Ismark returned from getting drinks, but stopped after moving away from the bar; that the party had split up across multiple tables, and Ireena had not taken any, left him unsure of where to sit. Eventually Alyssandra waved him toward her table, and Tansy stood to go join them as well, though Dakira kept her table to herself, listening in on the conversation between Ireena and Devi happening nearby. There, Ireena was asking Devi if she was traveling alone, warning her of the dangers of trying to journey alone in Barovia and suggesting that she join the party. Devi moved to stand and follow Ireena to join the others, but in her drunken state she promptly fell over. Ireena, Tansy, and Dakira helped her to a bench and, as she was already mostly unconscious, procured a room for her to sleep and sober up in. One of the Vistani women suggested they could also pay off Devi's tab, while they were at it. They did not. Returning to the table with the other party members, Ireena reached across the table to take the pitcher of wine and pour herself a glass before sitting down heavily, saying she would like to bring up the favor now. Plans Bluntly, Ireena asked the party to take her brother somewhere far away from the village, and far away from Castle Ravenloft. She suggested the Abbey of Saint Markovia in Krezk, saying that the town was well-fortified and the Abbey itself was both a fortress and a holy place, and that the burgomaster of Krezk was a good man whose family had known her own for generations, so would likely not make efforts to get in their way. One Ismark was at the Abbey, Ireena hoped he would be safe, and hoped that the vampire would eventually get bored and give up, leaving him alone. Tansy expressed concerns about leaving Ireena alone, worried that Strahd might resume his attacks on the manor. Here, Mirarook spoke up, saying that then it might be a good thing that she had decided to stay in the village to help Donavich and Ireena. Tansy asked if she was sure, saying that she would miss her, and joked that it was a terrible thing to leave them with Kalil. Mirarook reminded her of what Ireena had said the day before about the village not even having any guards and said it was the least she could do, and joked back that if Kalil ever became too obnoxious, Tansy could always just throw him back to Barovia. Across the table, Ismark spoke up quietly, saying he agreed that his sister's plan was probably the best one. He also offered the theory that maybe Strahd was already growing bored with him, and that was why the attacks had stopped, but his tone was not very hopeful. Dakira remarked that that was hopefully the case, and that since they were all decided, they should spend the rest of the day getting ready and resupplying, and set out tomorrow morning. Ireena told her that she still had some supplies left at the manor, and that she wanted to give Ismark their father's sword for the journey, but they had two options for resupplying: dealing with Bildrath and hoping he had what they needed, or finding Vistani and hoping they had what they needed, and both could and would sell it. She dryly added they would likely be better off taking the Vistani option. Things Gained * One box of vampire spawn remains. * One fewer party members. * One new party member. * A quest. * Plans Developments The party has told Father Donavich about his son's fate in a very nice way. The party has accepted Ireena's request that they take Ismark out of Barovia. The party has encountered Devi, a drow. Mirarook has decided to stay behind and help out in the village of Barovia. The party has a plan for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Category:Session Category:Village of barovia Category:Curse of strahd